


A Lesson in Human Anatomy

by asculderlifeforme



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Doctor Scully, F/M, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asculderlifeforme/pseuds/asculderlifeforme
Summary: She's a doctor.





	A Lesson in Human Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Because this counts as studying for my A/P test, right?

Mulder was laying in Scully’s bed, his arms and legs sprawled in a starfish pattern.

He was snoring faintly, his eyes moving behind his lids.

Scully, uncharacteristically waking first, turned to watch his face.

In the summer heat, with nothing but a window unit in her outdated apartment, they were wearing the bare minimum to bed.

Mulder in just his boxer briefs, Scully in a camisole and cotton shorts so small they were barely classified as such.

The thin sheet that they’d had on through the night had been kicked off to the foot of the bed.

Dana had moved past the awkward phases of a new relationship, of asking if certain things were okay, of being shy about stripping in front of

him or touching him.

She was enraptured by his smooth skin, by the tone of it, by the few scars he had. She traced swirls on his belly until goosebumps rose, she ran

her fingers through the patch of hair on his chest.

“Whatchya doin’?” Mulder asked, blearily opening his eyes to the sunlight. His voice was thick with sleep.

“Nothing. Just looking.” She traced around a scar on his ribs, trying to remember where that one had come from.

“Mm-hmm. I can tell you’re just looking.”

He sighs and settles down even further into the bed.

“I’m studying your anatomy,” she said absent mindedly.

She rolls over him, settling just between his knees.

Scully leans down and kisses his abdomen, at the soft skin to the left of his belly button.

“Rectus abdominis.”

A kiss on the right, but closer to the side: “Rectus lateralis.”

A kiss over his ribs on the left, “External intercostals,” and further to the left, “Serratus anterior.”

She took his right nipple into her mouth, then slowly moved her lips up and the to right, “Pectoralis major.”

Mulder had a grin on his face. He liked her little game.

He left his arms out spread. Her hands drifted down his thighs on the outer surface.

“Vastus lateralis,” she murmured.

Her hands moved inwards, resting on the top. “Rectus femoris.”

Scully had a serious look on her face, truly concentrating on identifying the muscles beneath his skin. They were defined, soft.

She let her hands wander medially, skimming over his inner thighs. A muscle twitched there.

“Sartorius…”

Between his legs, “Gracilis.”

She put her thumbs under the hem of his boxer briefs, and touched where thighs met hips.

“Adductor Longus and the pectineus, and iliopsoas.”

“I swear you’re making these words up,” he says, his eyes closed. “Besides, you’ve neglected to identify your favorite muscle, Scully.”

Her touch is feather light, almost ticklish. He’s dying for her to touch him.

She shakes her head without looking at him.

“The penis is not a muscle, Mulder. I’ve told you this before.” He can hear the grin on her lips.

She moves, scooting up his body. She’s sitting on his hips, but higher than he’d like.

Almost on his stomach. Her hands run up and down his arms, flipping them palm up.

Her finger traces the top of his forearm.

“Brachioradialis.”

Her fingers move upwards, touching the large muscle there.

“Biceps brachii.”

And the muscle just underneath it, palpable but delicate.

“Brachialis.”

She grips his shoulders, tight, her nails digging in.

“Deltoid.”

She moved up his shoulder, almost to his neck. “Trapezius.”

She touches the skin at his neck, and it’s bristly with two days without shaving. The muscle just around his Adam’s apple.

“Sternocleidomastoid.”

“Okay, that one’s definitely fake,” he whispers, grabbing her wrists.

She leans into his kiss, but keeps her lips tight against his probing tongue.

She stays only a moment, then lifts herself up and off him.

Without a word, she heads into the bathroom. She turns the water on.

His Scully looks back to him, her eyes beckoning him to follow.

He’s never been able to say no.


End file.
